Field
This disclosure relates to the field of temperature control and to temperature control systems and methods incorporating a thermoelectric device.
Description of Related Art
A passenger compartment of a vehicle is typically heated and cooled by a heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) system. The HVAC system directs a flow of comfort air through a heat exchanger to heat or cool the comfort air prior to flowing into the passenger compartment. In the heat exchanger, energy is transferred between the comfort air and a coolant such as a water-glycol coolant, for example. The comfort air can be supplied from ambient air or a mixture of air re-circulated from the passenger compartment and ambient air. Energy for heating and cooling of the passenger compartment of the vehicle is typically supplied from a fuel-fed engine such as an internal combustion engine, for example.
Some automotive HVAC architectures include a positive thermal coefficient of resistance (PTC) heater device that provides supplemental heating of air flowing to the passenger compartment. Existing automotive PTC device HVAC architectures suffer from various drawbacks.